


наруто учил не сдаваться

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джексон не знает, сколько ещё выдержат штаны Джебома, но сам он уже не выдерживает.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	наруто учил не сдаваться

**Author's Note:**

> штаны https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ef/6a/13/ef6a13eb328d67534b16e31c476f0d9e.jpg

Джексон не знает, сколько ещё выдержат штаны Джебома, но сам он уже не выдерживает. Эти штаны, по его мнению, следует запретить сразу же, как только они, ещё условно целые и не потрепанные гастрольной жизнью, появляются на вешалке, помеченной биркой “Джебом”. Потому что запретить Джебома с торчащими из прорех коленками — куда сложнее. Даже при том, что штаны расползаются прямо на глазах, открывая миру всё больше и больше, запретить Джебома в них всё равно не получится.

Каждый раз, когда Джебом пружинисто присаживается у края сцены, кажется, что сквозь рычащую музыку и рёв толпы слышен отчетливый треск понемногу сдающейся под напором его бёдер ткани. Бэмбэм в обход Джебома даже устраивает тотализатор: на каком концерте штаны не выдержат и лопнут (вся их команда естественно участвует и вносит в банк приличные суммы). Но штаны выдерживают и всё не сдаются, а нервы Джексона — не выдерживают и сдают.

Джебома в этих штанах хочется запретить.

Джебома в этих штанах хочется.

Пальцы зудят от желания ткнуть в синяк на коленке, потрогать светлое бедро и просунуть руку чуть дальше и чуть глубже под самый край боксеров (вероятно от “Anvil”). Вполне выполнимая на первый взгляд задача является невыполнимой на взгляд второй, потому что штаны — реквизит, и даже если с каждым их концертом мир видит больше и больше, демонстрировать совсем уж всё Джексон не хочет.

А Джебома — хочет.

В Торонто дыра на бедре расползается вширь и вверх, нитки торчат, лопаются одна за другой, но держатся из последних сил. Джексон тоже держится. Даже когда Джебом стаскивает промокшую майку в тёмном углу сцены и показывает миру ещё немного больше, чем Джексон хотел бы, чтобы тот показывал, он не сдаётся и даже почти не пялится (чего он там, собственно, не видел).

Но его терпение трещит по швам, когда после окончания концерта снова потерявшийся, опоздавший и запыхавшийся от бега Джебом выруливает, наконец, на парковку, и плюхается в их с Марком машину. Не рассчитав немного, он, всё ещё взмыленный и растрепанный, приваливается горячим бедром к бедру, Джексону и так невозможно жарко, он машинально отодвигается, оперевшись ладонью, и неожиданно касается влажной кожи.

Нога под рукой вздрагивает и напрягается, Джебом двигается на свою половину сиденья, а Джексон опускает взгляд и едва не вопит, потому что Джебом, видимо, решил показать бессмертным штанам жизнь вне концертов.

Пока их водитель бурчит недовольно и заводит мотор, Джексон просовывает руку глубже и заводится. Джебом ловит его за запястье, сжимает и удерживает, смотрит на него недоумевающе и, округляя глаза, кивает на зеркало заднего вида и следом на болтающих Марка с водителем впереди. Джексон отворачивается невозмутимо к окну, но руку не убирает, ведет большим пальцем по внутренней поверхности бедра, трёт немного по шву боксеров и тяжело сглатывает, когда чувствует, как Джебом вздыхает и ерзает.

Машина подпрыгивает, наехав на что-то на дороге, все внутри подпрыгивают тоже, рука Джексона выскальзывает, а Джебом оперативно накидывает на колени свою толстовку, отрезая доступ к коже, и пихает болюче локтем в бок. На лице его отчетливо читается вопрос — “Охренел?” и требование — “Отвали”, и действительно охреневший Джексон отваливает, растёкшись по спинке кресла.

По дороге он успевает побрататься с их водителем, вполне осознанно и внятно поболтать с сонным невнятно бубнящим Марком и прокрутить в голове кучу вариантов того, как и где можно зажать Джебома. Джебом успевает уснуть и напускать слюней на обивку (Джексон едва не умирает от умиления).

В отеле, пока все желают друг другу доброй ночи и расходятся по своим номерам, Джексон мечтает дать тормозящему Югёму хорошего пинка для скорости и успеть до того, как Джебом закроет за собой дверь. Мечту внезапно исполняет Джинён, Югём ойкает, скрываясь в дверном проёме, а Джебом задерживается немного на пороге своего номера, прослеживая его стремительный полёт. Он зевает и сонно трёт кулаком глаз, растирая остатки туши и теней до самого виска, Джексон едва не умирает от умиления ещё раз и чуть не упускает момент.

Он упирается плечом в дверь за секунду до того, как она должна захлопнуться, аккуратно давит и пролезает в щель. Смысла в маневре никакого, ему и так бы открыли, но Джексону нравится эффект неожиданности и выражение лица обернувшегося Джебома, когда ловит его за край футболки и с силой тянет на себя. Он влетает ему спиной в грудь, отдавливает пяткой палец на ноге и матерится на выдохе, когда Джексон прикусывает ему выпирающий позвонок над воротом. Кажется, Джебом обзывает его за это как-то особенно грязно, пытается вывернуться, но стоит только положить ему ладонь на мягкий подрагивающий живот, откидывается затылком на плечо.

Джексон лижет шею, спускает руки ниже, попадая одной в карман, а второй — в дыру на правой штанине. Скользит выше по мокрой от пота коже, пальцы обводят влажное липкое пятно и надавливают, Джебом вздыхает, уходит от прикосновения и вжимается задницей, у Джексона перед глазами темнеет, он рефлекторно сжимает зубы на шее и только потом соображает, что завтра там расцветет фиолетово-розовое пятно в виде отпечатка его челюсти. Челюсти, по которой ему могут за это и двинуть.

Джебом всё-таки разворачивается к нему лицом, но не бьёт. Они обтирают все стены неприлично большого номера, пока, целуясь и спотыкаясь о не до конца разобранные сумки и чемоданы, неловко пробираются туда, где должна быть по идее неприлично большая кровать, на которой можно сделать все неприличные вещи с Джебомом в его неприличных штанах (и без них). По дороге Джексон теряет кроссовок с левой ноги, терпение и что-то ещё мелкое и шуршащее, что прилипло к его ладони, когда он вынул руку из чужого кармана.

Кровать не находится в потёмках, зато локтем Джексон случайно находит выключатель, свет вспыхивает, ослепляя на миг, Джебом прячет глаза, ткнувшись Джексону куда-то за ухом. Он глубоко вдыхает пару раз и бурчит неразборчиво что-то о том, что от него, Джексона, неслабо воняет. Хочется сказать, что и он сам, вообще-то, не розами пахнет после трех часов концерта, но вместо этого он щипает его через футболку за сосок и подталкивает к обнаруженной кровати (самой обычной). Кровать ловит запутавшегося в своих собственных ногах Джебома в мягкие упругие объятия и даже не возмущается скрипом пружин.

А вот Джебом возмущается, он ругается, стоит только схватить его и провести легко пальцами, дёргается от щекотки, и Джексону всё-таки прилетает легонько в челюсть. Челюсть стойко терпит, а Джебом не терпит совсем и сдавленно стонет, когда Джексон небрежно стаскивает с него кеды вместе с носками и мокро целует синяк на коленке.

Бедро, виднеющееся в разросшейся дыре на штанах, крепко пахнет отлично прошедшим концертом и нетерпением, Джексон сцеловывает мурашки с горько-соленой кожи, кусается и ставит засос, пытается расстегнуть ширинку, но молнию заедает где-то на середине, он дёргает её раз-другой, но штаны Джебома не сдаются до последнего. Джексон бесится, вцепляется поудобнее в штанину и тянет вниз.

В номере одновременно раздаётся треск рвущейся ткани и писк только что открывшейся входной двери. Джебом, в очередной раз удивив своей растяжкой, толкает замершего испуганным сурикатом Джексона ступней в грудь, Джексон мешком валится с кровати на пол рядом с кедами, носками и тремя презервативами в цветных фантиках.

Так вот что выпало из кармана. Сувениры. Кто-то из путешествий привозит магнитики на холодильник или монетки, а Джебом — брошенные на сцену фанатками презервативы.

Практичный и осторожный по жизни Джебом заталкивает так и оставшегося в одном кроссовке Джексона в ванную, закрывает за ними дверь и врубает воду в душевой кабине. Почему-то кипяток. Комната наполняется шумом воды, горячим вязким тяжелым паром и тихой руганью Джебома, рассматривающего оголившуюся ногу.

Пережившие и повидавшие многое штаны в итоге сдались, превратившись во что-то вроде сильно дизайнерских шорт. Но Джексон, конечно, нет. Наруто учил его не сдаваться. И Джексон не сдаётся.

Под аккомпанемент льющейся воды и гневного пыхтения он расплющивает Джебома по двери. За дверью кто-то топчется и, кажется, говорит по телефону. По голосу угадывается их менеджер, что-то с кем-то оговаривающий и согласовывающий. Джексону интересно, какого хрена у него есть ключ от двери, но не настолько, чтобы сейчас об этом спрашивать.

Сейчас ему интересно, сможет ли Джебом не шуметь как обычно, пока Джексон просовывает ему руку за резинку боксеров, вжимает колено между бедер и целует чувствительное место за ухом. Джебом всё-таки шумит, сползая немного ниже, бьётся затылком о дверь позади и закусывает кулак, когда Джексон обхватывает его член ладонью, ведёт вниз и вверх, обводит большим пальцем головку и надавливает. Потом он подаётся бёдрами вперёд и, видимо, чтобы не выдать их возню, притягивает Джексона к себе за затылок и целует. Джексон одобряет, всхлипывает ему сдавленно в рот и свободной рукой, наконец, расстёгивает свои джинсы.

Деликатный стук в дверь с той стороны слышен не сразу, он перекрывается грохотом воды по стенкам душевой кабины и шумом крови в ушах. Джексон, по правде, и не заметил бы, но Джебом настойчиво разрывает поцелуй и, глубоко вздохнув пару раз носом, хрипло отзывается:

— Хён? Я в душе, что-то срочное?

— Это недолго, — отвечают из-за двери, а Джебом досадливо цыкает, накрыв глаза сгибом локтя, и закусывает губу, пытаясь не стонать в голос, когда Джексон проводит языком широкую влажную полосу совсем рядом с подмышкой и прижимает коленом снизу сильнее.

Он не вникает в суть пространных вопросов и односложных ответов, а просто слизывает влагу с ямочки между ключицами, сжимает кулак плотнее и двигает им резче, прикидывая, сколько у него шансов убедить пылающего и жующего губы Джебома ему отсосать, а не оторвать в праведном гневе все нужные части тела после того, как их самый лучший самый ответственный и самый назойливый менеджер всё-таки свалит.

То, что Джебома вот-вот накроет, понятно по тому, как он лихорадочно облизывается, тяжело сглатывает и настойчиво пытается заставить вытащить руку, больно хватая за запястье. Джексону отказывает чувство самосохранения, он наваливается сильнее, кладёт вторую руку Джебому на поясницу, скользит ею вниз и трёт пальцами между ягодиц.

На его памяти это впервые, когда Джебом не издаёт ни звука. Он только зажмуривается, закусывает ребро ладони и давится стоном, пропуская мимо ушей ещё один вопрос, непременно требующий ответа. Вопрос повторяется ещё раз, но вздрагивающий всем телом Джебом так его и не слышит, а менеджер по ту сторону внезапно решает сменить тактику.

— Джексон?

И это так удивляет, что Джексон тут же машинально отзывается:

— Да?

Джебом напротив распахивает глаза и резко выдыхает ртом. Джексон замирает. Идиот.

— Вы к часу завтра проснетесь сами? Или мне зайти?

“Точно”, — отстранённо думает Джексон. —”У менеджера есть ключи, потому что Джебом регулярно просыпает всё на свете и не реагирует на звонки по телефону”.

— Не надо, мы сами.

— Я почему-то так и подумал... — в голосе слышна издёвка и некая незаконченность мысли. — Табличку “Не беспокоить” повешу?

— Если не сложно, — несмело отвечает Джексон и, прежде чем менеджер уходит, добавляет, перекрикивая шум воды, — хён, ты лучше всех!

Где-то там в глубине номера раздаётся хлопок закрывшейся двери, а тут, перед носом у Джексона, раздаётся сиплое “Пиздец”. Джебом стекает на пол, широко расставив ноги, и начинает остервенело выдергивать торчащие нитки. Теперь ничего не прикрывает ни старый синяк, ни нечеткий всё ещё розоватый отпечаток пальцев, ни наливающийся красным засос выше.

Хорошо он его раскрасил. Талантливо. А по штанам, наверное, будет даже скучать.

Джексон присаживается напротив, обтирает руку об остатки штанины, болтающиеся на лодыжке, и подтаскивает Джебома к себе по полу ближе, потом целует в скулу, прихватывает зубами мочку и произносит ему в самое ухо:

— А я сорвал банк в тотализаторе. Хочешь, новые штаны куплю?

Джебом зыркает на него из-под влажной чуть вьющейся чёлки и цедит:

— Кляп купи.

Джексон хмыкает и гладит его покрытую испариной поясницу.

— Для тебя?

Его стремительно опрокидывает на спину. Джебом тут же залезает поверх, упирается голым коленом в грудь и говорит, глядя сверху вниз:

— Для себя.


End file.
